


I Go Back To Black [Leather]

by Andian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fake AH Crew, Finger Sucking, Glove Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: Ryan’s hands were a thing of wonder, Jeremy sometimes thought. Precise, strong and oh so deadly.  They looked good holding a gun or wrapped around a knife.They looked best when they were like this though.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	I Go Back To Black [Leather]

Ryan’s hands were a thing of wonder, Jeremy sometimes thought. Precise, strong and oh so deadly.

They looked good holding a gun or wrapped around a knife.

They looked best when they were like this though.

Ryan had showed up with them one day and Jeremy had stared at them way too long because fuck.

 _Fuck_.

Ryan had made a fist and the gloves had stretched almost obscenely around his hand. Jeremy had heard them creaking slightly as the material stretched and for a long moment he wanted to get close and breathe in the smell.

They were made of leather, because after all they were talking about the Vagabond here. And black, because that too was on brand.

They didn’t stay black for long. There was red on them that very mission, and red afterwards during other missions cause Ryan loved getting down and dirty.

Later in the safe house, Jeremy sat and watched Ryan wash the blood off the gloves from the corner of his eyes.

“You like them?”

It was a question, not a statement but Jeremy still jerked at it, feeling caught. Ryan didn’t even look up, instead put down the small bottle of leather cleaner he had taken to bring along on missions.

The gloves were clean now, only phantom memories of the splatter of blood that were on them a few minutes before. One day he wouldn’t be able to clean them anymore, Jeremy thought, staring at them.

They’d stain and the blood would stay unable to be cleaned off anymore. There was a metaphor hidden somewhere in this observation but Jeremy hadn’t gone into this life for introspection.

“Wanna take a closer look?”

Ryan had turned around towards him. There was another question here, one Jeremy wasn’t fully sure he understood.

“Yeah, sure.”

But that was part of the thrill of working with Ryan.

Who was now walking towards him, stretching out his hand towards Jeremy. Hesitating slightly, Jeremy reached out for Ryan’s gloved hand.

The leather felt cold underneath his own bare fingertips. He slowly let his fingers wander over Ryan’s palm, pressing slightly down to feel the muscles of his hands through the glove.

Ryan’s hand jerked slightly at this and then suddenly he twisted his hand around so it was wrapped around Jeremy’s wrist. Jeremy stared at it, the juxtaposition of the dark glove against his own pale hand a striking contrast.

His heart was pounding hard inside his chest and when he swallowed his throat felt dry.

Not moving his eyes away from him, Ryan slowly raised his other hand towards Jeremy’s face.

It came to rest on his lips, softly and with barely any pressure.

He could smell it now, the overpowering scent of the leather and he took a deep breath, taking in the smell. If the glove had felt good when he had touched them with his hand, it was completely intoxicating against his lips.

Slightly cold but with the hint of Ryan’s body heath underneath.

Jeremy wanted to open his mouth and let the fingers resting on his lower lip slip inside, sucking on the gloved fingers.

His lips must have started to tremble slightly, his mouth gaping a bit because the glove felt slightly damp all of a sudden.

Something flashed dark in Ryan’s eyes and he must have noticed too.

His thumb slowly pried Jeremy’s mouth open and Jeremy let it happen, willingly going along.

Ryan pushed his thumb inside Jeremy’s mouth, careful as if he was exploring it. The smell of leather turned tangible, spreading inside Jeremy’s mouth. There was the sharp taste of the leather cleaner, turning stronger as Ryan pushed in another finger.

Hesitating slightly even now Jeremy licked the two fingers inside his mouth. At first there was nothing but the cleaner but it was gone soon and then Jeremy could taste the leather, earthy and strong.

The fingers were pushed deeper inside his mouth, and Jeremy lost all restrain, starting to suck on them earnestly. It felt so damn good, the cold leather heating up inside his mouth, the feeling of the glove getting slippery as he whirled his tongue around them. He almost imagined he could taste the coopery memory of the blood that had covered the glove not too long ago.

He was so lost in the sensation of it he didn’t notice the third finger being pushed into his mouth, more roughly this time. They fingers were forced deeper inside, down his throat and he gagged for a moment as there was nothing but the feeling of the glove and the leather.

Looking up Ryan was staring down at him, his eyes dark and so intensively focused on him, Jeremy couldn’t suppress the full-body shudder.

“You like them.”

It wasn’t a question anymore.

And instead of answering, Jeremy swallowed around the gloved fingers still deep inside his throat.

There was a sudden movement from Ryan then, a push and Jeremy found himself with his back against the wall, Ryan so close their bodies were almost touching.

Without breaking eye contact Ryan reached down, his hand coming to rest on Jeremy’s crotch.

Involuntarily Jeremy jerked forward at the contact. He hadn’t realized just how hard he had gotten and the sudden pressure on his cock send shockwaves of pleasure through his entire body.

Ryan’s hand rubbed his cock through his jeans and Jeremy moaned, the sound swallowed by Ryan’s fingers still in his mouth.

Ryan laughed, a soft chuckle that echoed in the mostly empty warehouse that was their current safe house.

“So damn eager,” he mumbled, his hot breath making the hairs on Jeremy’s neck stand up. The hand that had continued rubbing Jeremy’s cock through his pants, taking him from stiff to almost painfully hard, stopped moving and Jeremy had to swallow down a disappointed whine.

His cock was straining against his jeans, a wet spot starting to form and he’d have begged Ryan to please keep his hand moving if the fingers in his mouth hadn’t made it impossible for him to speak.

Without wasting much time though, Ryan unzipped his pants, a truly impressive feat considering he was doing it one-handed and with gloves. Jeremy had no time to admire just how skillful Ryan was with his fingers before the ones in his mouth started moving again and a fourth finger was added.

His mouth was starting to stretch uncomfortable, Ryan pulling it wide open with his thumb and ring finger.  
  
He was going to drool all over the glove, Jeremy thought, the finger in his mouth making it hard to swallow down the spit pooling in his mouth. It was already so wet from Jeremy sucking on the fingers and Jeremy’s hip bucked forward at the thought of how it would look, pressing his leaking cock against Ryan’s hand. 

“Don’t,” Ryan said, a warning or an order or both because the lines tended to blur sometimes and either way Jeremy didn’t always listen.

He did now though, forcing his body to stay put, pressed flush against the wall.

“Good,” Ryan growled and then he ripped his fingers out of Jeremy’s mouth and pushed them into Jeremy’s open pants.

The feeling of the gloved hand wrapping around his cock sent another wave of pleasure through his body. Jeremy wanted to groan but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to speak, so he kept his mouth shut.

It was hard.

Then Ryan started moving his hand and it became even harder. There was his spit on the glove, easing the movements at least somewhat but it wasn’t enough. Pleasure mixed with friction pain as Ryan started jerking him off.

His thumb swiped over the tip of Jeremy’s cock, gathering the pre-cum that had formed there. The glove made it feel different than being touched there with just a bare hand. It felt strange and alien and Jeremy couldn’t get enough of it. He wished he could see it, the thought of how it would look to have Ryan’s hand on his cock, the black leather glove jerking him off making him bite down a desperate moan.

Ryan’s movement around his cock increased and he raised his other hand up to Jeremy’s face. Obediently Jeremy opened his mouth, fully expecting Ryan to shove his fingers back inside and welcoming having something to suck on while Ryan jerked him.

But instead Ryan just put his thumb on Jeremy’s lower lip, slowly stroking as he stared at Jeremy.

It was such a stark contrast to what his other hand was doing. The pleasure-pain of being roughly jerked off without enough wetness to ease the friction felt at odds with the way his thumb was following Jeremy’s lower lip in an almost gentle gesture. For a moment Jeremy felt as if two different people were touching him.

But Ryan was right in front of him, eyes fixed on him, and it became just too much.

He didn’t stop jerking him off as Jeremy came, seeming to pull his orgasm out of him with every continued movement of his hand, the friction of it making goosebumps spread on Jeremy’s spine and making it that much more intense.

He was shacking, unable to keep his body still any longer as he felt his own cum easing the movements of Ryan’s gloved hand around his cock. His other hand, still stroking his lower-lip, still so goddamn gentle, just kept moving and Jeremy closed his eyes, unable to keep looking at Ryan, as he rode out his orgasm, Ryan jerking him off until he was completely spend and it started to become painful again.

Ryan then pulled his hand out of Jeremy’s pants. Jeremy opened his eyes, looking down.

The black leather glove was wet and white with Jeremy’s cum. If he hadn’t come mere moments ago, Jeremy was sure he could have gotten instantly hard at the sight of it.

Ryan’s other hand had stopped moving but was still resting on his lower lip. His thumb and index finger forced Jeremy’s mouth open slightly and then his other hand came up, pushing his cum-covered fingers into Jeremy’s mouth.

“I just cleaned them,” he said. “And now you got them all dirty again.” His voice was deep and rumbling and made Jeremy want to do everything it told him to.

He started sucking his own cum from the glove, using his tongue to clean between Ryan’s fingers who was silently watching him.

It tasted salty but underneath he could taste the tangy leather, and he sucked harder on the fingers wanting to get more of it. He was so lost in the sensation of it, the taste of his cum and the leather, of Ryan’s fingers in his mouth that he almost didn’t notice the glove being completely clean again. He stopped sucking, letting Ryan’s finger just rest on his tongue.

Ryan was watching him, his eyes fixed on his mouth. Jeremy wondered if Ryan was thinking about kissing him.

He really wanted to himself. But before he could do anything about it, Ryan pulled his fingers out of Jeremy’s mouth and stepped back.

There was a moment they just stared at each other. Jeremy wanted to look down, to see if this had gotten Ryan as hard as he had been but Ryan was wearing too many layers for him to be able to tell.

He wanted to get down on his knees, reach for his pants and find out.

But then the radio at the other side of the warehouse came to life with a crackle and he could hear Geoff’s voice from it. With a few quick steps Ryan walked over to it, picking it up.

He listened silently for a few moments and then turned to Jeremy.

“We’re good to go,” he said and then without another word made his way towards the door of the safe house.

Jeremy stared after him for a long moment before quickly zipping his pants up and running after him. He could feel his cum drying inside his underpants, a sticky and wet mess and he hoped he would soon be able to take a shower.

But there was also still the taste of leather in his mouth and when they got into the car and Ryan turned the engine on, he could see that his gloves were still slightly wet.

They looked damn good like this.

And Jeremy hoped he’d get the chance again soon to show Ryan just how much he liked the gloves.


End file.
